The Musical Shorts
by Redlucario98
Summary: Hey guys these short are for an upcoming fanfiction called Total Drama Ultimate! These shorts will reveal the participating contestants time after season 4. And each chapter willhave the main contestant singing a song. Oh be on the look for any pharses or words that will be on there they sometimes apaerr. First Chapter up Next Chapter is about Dawn.


After Total Drama Revenge of the Island Courtney finds it a hard time putting up her especielly since she was she was disqualified from her campaing after what happen on her run on Total Drama World Tour. But what happens to her now and how will she react when she invited to join the 5th season of Total Drama. Find Out Now! Note if you hadn't seen the full Total Drama World Tour or Revenge of the Island than do not read this. I do not own Total Drama all rights go Teletoon and Cartoon Network. I also don't own the sthe music that right goes to the original artist.

The scene shows Courtney at te edge of a dock on her time. Courtney was starring at the ocean with anger mixed with sadness in her eyes. She says every who ever been on Total Drama is Goanna. Including Duncan, Gwen and Alejandro! (This resulted in a flashback at during her campaign on class president the tv showed Total World Tour which showed the Sweden episode which showed Alejandro plan to use Courtney. This showed Courtney some sadness in her eyes. At that point she began having an even worse anger temper than when she found out about the Gwen and Duncan kiss resulteing in her getting disqualified from the campaining, getting expelled, and worst of all her own parents forced to kick her out of the family because they think she's dangeorous. This resulted in the situation she's in right now. At this point she looks at her pendant she got from Duncan back at the Basic Straining episode. After that a she began to shouting that everyone on Total Drama will pay for they had done to her. After that she through the pendant as far she could.

After that she had grabbed her her lower shirt teared it and wore it as a headband. and she put dirt on her fac which looks similiar to Zoey when she goes Cammando. Resulting in her becomeing Cammondo Courtney! Chris watches this and looks at her evilly. Chris then comes up to her knowing that but with a sense of carefull ness. Courtney sees him with a bit of rage as she imedialtly charges at him saying. "Its you and your dumb show's fault that i'm in this mess! Thanks to I loss my campaign, My Carear, even my family you and everyone who was on the show is guilty! Now have nothing left but the sense of anger and revenge." Chris then looks at Courtney in his famous grinning smile. Chris then offers her the chance to get back everyone on the show and and the 10 milion dollar grand prize which makes Courtney grin at this evily. Chris also told Courtney that because she has to sing since the season will bring the singing back there Chris want to see if Courtney has what it takes so to fill the budget she has to sing right away so they build up the budget. So as this Chris give Courtney a tape recorder to use.

Note: The Song is My Black Dahlia from Holly Wood Undead because to she felt when Duncan kissed Gwen on Total Drama World Tour.

Courtney:I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me hate see? It saved me and these tears are deadly. You feel that? I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? You feel sad? Im sorry hell no fuck that! It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your show. This strife it dies, this life and these lies. These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt to remember I loved you  
_[Chorus]_ I've lost it all fell today its all the same I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry no (no) I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you i'm sorry oh (I'm sorry) I'm sorry no (no)  
I wish I could have quit you I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew! How could you do this too me Look at what I made for you it never was enough and the world is what I gave you I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!  
_[Chorus]_  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest. And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound. Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest. And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.  
_[Chorus]_

Chris claps his hand at this at tells Courtney you'll make a perrfect competitor on this show the show will began on Camp Wananakwa. In a week this. At this point Chris leaves the scen and Courtney looks at the the ocean. Courtney talks in a speech saying "When the shadows are devoured by evin darker shadows the curtain pulls back and reveal a world without light. After Courtney evil laughs as a lightning strikes.

Hope you like the next chapter will come in a two or three days. I'm making a chapter for of 22 contestants though there won't be one for all them becuase be in other characters chapter and will reveal that character will be in the season or not. but don't worry they'll one be 12 or 15 chapters.


End file.
